


Rescue from the Depths

by Amariahellcat



Series: Watcher Alina [4]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Deadfire Spoilers, F/M, First Kiss, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27049438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amariahellcat/pseuds/Amariahellcat
Summary: A mission beneath the Deeps of the Deadfire, and a moment of panic that leads to a moment of peace.
Relationships: Tekēhu/The Watcher
Series: Watcher Alina [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966777
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Rescue from the Depths

**Author's Note:**

> Feeling a bit better today, have some more POE fic. First kisses tada ♥

From the moment Alina is given the diving suit, Tekēhu has a bad feeling.

She has a proven knack for solving problems, of that he is well aware - but what the scientist doesn’t seem to realize is that the Watcher normally works with a _team_ , not as a solo-party.

Yet Alina accepts the diving suit and the mission, and seems prepared to go it alone - despite the looks and words of worry from their other companions - until she reaches him and is quieted by a wide, toothy smirk.

“If you think for one _moment_ , Captain, that I am allowing you to venture into the Deep on your own? Then Ekera, you are greatly mistaken.” Tekēhu winks, “I am _more_ than capable of following you down, using my own abilities. Have no fear, I say; your handsome fish will be at your side.”

Alina looks like she might argue, so he takes her helmet from her hands and leans in closer, “Please, Alina. Allow me to follow, else I may go mad from worry.”

That earns a soft sigh and a nod, the elf bowing her head as he helps her finish suiting up.

Together they dive from the side of The Defiant, submerging and making their way steadily down to the structure hidden deep below the waves.

Tekēhu stays close at Alina’s side the entire time - noting that she is a _decent_ swimmer, but weighed down and slowed by the suit.

They are both on high alert as they enter the ruins and begin to wander, Alina’s helmet tucked beneath her arm - _‘I don’t want to leave it, in case I need to put it on quickly’_ \- and the few enemies they come across quickly dispatched with spells.

It turns out to be - as it always seems too - an Engwithan machine that is causing the strange growth, and that’s where the trouble begins.

Alina’s focus slips away as they move closer, in the way he’s now seen her do numerous times - and the reason becomes clear when she blinks back to herself, a frustrated scowl crossing her lips.

“It’s Galawain.” she says in way of explanation, already backtracking out of the room, “He wants us to _bury_ the machine, rather than destroy it.”

“Ekera, will that stop the growth?”

“I don’t know, but I’d rather not fight a _God_.”

On that they are agreed.

Backtracking through the ruins is no hard task, and they deactivate two of the shields with no issue - noting the way the building begins to shake and _leak_ as they do.

“Be ready to swim.” his Watcher warns, already securing her helmet in place as she speaks - and he prepares himself to shift the moment she touches the last console.

And then everything goes to Hel.

They both make it out of the steadily collapsing ruin with little issue, swimming for the surface as soon as they’re both free.

They’ve made it perhaps halfway when Tekēhu notices Alina struggling, suddenly clawing at the latches of her helmet and ripping it off.

_Did it stop working?!_

There’s no way to ask her, right now; she’s kicked off the rest of the suit and is swimming desperately for the surface, panic clear.

Tekēhu doesn’t think - he rockets forwards and grips her at the waist, pulling her swiftly towards the surface - not pausing until they’ve both broken free of the water and she’s clear of the worst danger, coughing as she clings to him.

“I’ve got you, Beloved, you will be alright.” he promises, one arm tight around her shivering form, the other grabbing the rope that’s been thrown over the edge, holding fast as they’re pulled up.

The crew is crowded around, worried about their Captain, but Tekēhu doesn’t stop once his feet have hit the deck; only scoops Alina up properly and carries her off towards her quarters, shouting, “We’ve accomplished the mission, but the Captain was injured - where is Daelan?”

“I’ll fetch him, Tekēhu - get her to her quarters.” Edér stops long enough to give him a nod, “I’m damn glad you went with her, fish boy.”

He’s off without another word, and Tekēhu continues in his route - ducking beneath the frame of the cabins doorway and crossing to set Alina down by her bunk.

“Ekera, where do you keep your clothes? You are _drenched_ , I say - and it will not do to have you fall ill.”

“The chest to the left.” she mumbles, still seeming a bit dazed, and Tekēhu is quick to follow her direction - trying not to be nosey while he digs, as she is _not_ in the proper state for flirting of any sort.

No, he is merely lucky she is still _here_ , still breathing, and he offers his mother a silent _thankyou._

Finally, he finds what look to be warm and sleep-appropriate clothes, and he moves back to her, attempting to mask his concern at the fact that she has not moved.

“Alina, are you well enough to change? If you are comfortable, I will do my best to behave and help you change - or I can have Xoti come, if you would prefer-”

“Tekēhu.”

His name and her hand on his chest catch him off guard, making him look up from where he’d knelt to help with her shoes - and her lips pressing to his make him freeze a moment, startled and elated.

He kisses her back immediately, feeling her hand tentatively press into his hair and shivering when it wraps gently around her in response, approving. 

His own hand settles on her hip, squeezing gently - and when the hiss she releases is one of _pain_ and not of _pleasure_ , Tekēhu pulls back.

“Much as I would _greatly_ enjoy continuing, Alina… you are injured, I say.” he cuts off her argument with another soft kiss, rather enjoying the way her cheeks flush and her eyes darken. “We will have other chances - once you are rested.”

“Alright.” she sighs, stealing a last touch before he moves away - and he makes sure to send Xoti to help her change, before the medic arrives.

Tekēhu would like to say he could control himself, but after a taste of her - he’s unsure.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments make my day! ♥


End file.
